Fuzzy Fairy Tail
by Madeline Riya
Summary: What if when Edward left, Bella found happiness in Jacob? Could there be something special that only they could share? Their adventure is only just beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter One**

* * *

It started when Edward left me broken and alone. I was just a shell floating through what little existence I had. School had no meaning. My grades were passable but not stellar. I had pushed away all my friends, and I know most of them resented me for it. Charlie was just a passerby most of the time, goading me into small talk and calming me when I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I woke up screaming often. The nightmares were powerful.

I couldn't shake the loss. Edward was gone and he destroyed me in the process. Charlie didn't know what to do. He never dealt with someone so troubled, let alone his own daughter. His next step was to threaten banishment from Forks. He was going to send me to Renee. He blindsided me as I was standing by my truck, about to go to school.

"It's for your own good, Bella," he was soft yet stern.

"What about high school? Can I just graduate here? What if I make plans with someone? I'll start going out again, I promise. Will that help? Please. I want to stay here." There was panic in my voice. If I left Edward couldn't find me. I know Charlie heard it, but he mistook it for something different.

"Whoa, kiddo, you've really gotten attached to it here, haven't you?" the stern tone was replaced with pity. "I'll make a deal with you. Go see Jacob tomorrow, and I'll forget this conversation."

"Deal," that was the easiest thing in the world. Jacob had always been my best friend, and it was only one day. I could survive one day, couldn't I?

School droned on with nerves in my stomach. I hadn't seen Jacob in so long. Did he resent me like my other friends? I prayed he would understand better. I talked to Angela in the lunch line for the first time in weeks. She was the only one being supportive of the distance I needed and just offered small talk. I hoped I wouldn't be a stranger to her forever. The rest of the school day passed, the nerves getting worse.

That night, I called Jacob to let him know I was coming the next day. The phone rang twice before Billy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Billy. It's Bella. Can I talk to Jake?"

"Sure thing, Bella." My stomach tied in knots and I didn't know why.

"Bella," Jacob sounded so excited to hear from me. "Why haven't you called in so long?" His tone made me giggle.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I just haven't been much of a people person lately."

"Oh…" His voice was sad. It was a poor excuse and he knew it.

"But that's about to change. I'm coming to see you tomorrow." I desperately wanted to take the sadness out of his voice. For some reason, it hurt me to cause him pain.

"You are?" His voice raised three octaves. "That's great!"

"Yup. Well, I just wanted to let you know. I'll see you tomorrow, Jake. Bye"

"Bye, Bella"

I hung up the phone, and a wave of relieve hit me. The knots in my stomach loosened slightly, but stubbornly stuck there. I went to bed with the same anxiety that a little kid has on Christmas Eve.

But it didn't stop the nightmares…

* * *

**Please Review. The next chapter will be up shortly.**

**- Mizuki_chan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Two

* * *

**

On the way to Jacob's, nerves were getting the better of me. I couldn't explain it.

_ What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? It's just Jacob, your best friend._

As I pulled up in front of the Black residence, Jacob was already outside jogging to the truck. He opened my door and held out a hand for me. I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him and cautiously took his hand. He pulled me out of the truck and into a bear hug in one graceful motion. He was hot to the touch, but I couldn't breathe so I paid it no mind.

"Geez, Jacob, are you trying to kill me?" I choked out. He scowled back.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my strength anymore." He put me on the ground gently. He certainly had filled out a lot. He was well over six feet tall and fully muscled.

"You cut your hair since I last saw you," I commented casually, noting his short black hair style. I ruffled it with my hand playfully, having to go on my tip-toes to reach.

He froze. His muscles rippled under his black tee shirt. I tried not to stare.

"Yeah. A lot has changed since you saw me," he said solemnly.

"Are you alright?" He was look at his feet and I was concerned. He ignored my question and bounced his head up, grabbing my hand.

"Come with me, " he burst out excitedly.

"Where are we going?" His hand was burning.

"You'll see." He led me to the garage door and covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?" He led me into the garage and took his hand from over my eyes.

"Ta-da! I finished it yesterday." There in all its glory stood the VW Rabbit, his pride and joy. Jacob's hard work of rebuilding it clearly paid off.

"Awesome!" I was so excited for him. I threw my arms around him in a hug to congratulate him. I broke off the hug unceremoniously fast, concern on my face. He had to have been running a fever.

"Uh, Jake?" I questioned him cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling alright?" I was leery about his response.

"Perfect, why?"

"You're just really hot." Immediately, I blushed. "Er...what I mean is your skin. It's really hot. Do you have a fever?"

"Oh, that..." He paced the garage. "I'm fine. I promise. Let's take a walk."

We walked all the way to First Beach chatting casually. Jacob kept staring at me like he wanted to tell me something important. We reminisced about when we were kids. I forgot how much trouble we used to get into.

"Remember that stuffed dog you carried around all time? What did you call him?" Jacob had fondness in his eyes. I blushed.

"Skippie…" I laughed. It sounded so stupid now.

"And remember when I built him a dog house out of sticks and leaves for you? You put stickers on the sticks to hold them together." We laughed together at how innocent we were.

"I remember when a certain young Jacob Black tried to propose to a certain young Bella Swan. You must have been about six or seven." I poked him in the ribs as I blew up his spot.

"What? No, that never happened…" He was blushing. I couldn't tell if he was denying because he didn't remember or he didn't want it to be true.

"Oh, yes, it did, Jake! You brought me flowers you picked from the woods, and gave me a seashell saying you couldn't find a ring so that would have to do," I was watching him blush as I laughed at him. "I still have that shell, you know." He stared at me for a second. I was about to launch into another story when Jacob took my hand and slowed the pace. My heart ached. It was too soon.

"Jacob, I don't know about this." I pulled my hand away, and he looked hurt. I liked Jacob, but it was too soon after Edward left. Besides, he was my best friend.

"…I see…That's fine." Jacob was so dejected.

"Maybe I should go." I didn't want to make this worse.

"Okay. Come back tomorrow, and we'll take the Rabbit on her maiden voyage." His offer was tempting.

"Yeah, I'll be here." The good thing about Jacob is tomorrow things would be normal. He wouldn't let this ruin anything.

I left him standing on the beach looking into the ocean. I wished I had Edward's power of reading thoughts. I had to make it up to Jacob somehow.

* * *

* * *

**Please Review. The next chapter will be up shortly.**

**- Mizuki_chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Three

* * *

**

I was driving to La Push the next day when I saw them. They were perfect. Well, they would be. Jacob came into my head as I loaded the two junker motorcycles marked "free" into the bed of my truck with the help of their previous owner. Charlie would not approve, but he wasn't the one I was thinking of. I promised myself I would make yesterday up to Jacob, and this was how. I pulled up to the garage with a devious grin on my face. Jacob was waiting for me.

"Bells! You're here!" He was so happy with such a perfect smile on his face. He was so handsome. _Ah! Stop that, Bella. You shouldn't be thinking about Jacob that way!_

"Of course I'm here! And I have a surprise for you," I chimed.

"What? For me?" He was rather taken aback, but I led him to the bed of my truck.

"I knew you were done rebuilding your car, and I thought you could use another project. And when you're done, you can teach me to ride. It'll be fun" He was so confused.

I walked to the back of my truck and pulled the tarp off the black and red motorcycles. His face lit up.

"Sweet!" He practically jumped. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed beet red. He laughed a hearty laugh which made me blush more. He released me out of the hug and I lightly hit him in the shoulder.

"Well, let's get started." He lifted the bikes so easily. What took me and another person to do, he did on his own. My jaw dropped, but he didn't notice. Soon enough we were in the garage, and I was watching him toil away on the bikes. He was taking things apart and turning pieces around in his hands. His big, strong hands. _No, Bella! Not Jacob._

"We'll need lots of parts. And it'll take lots of man hours to get these puppies running," he analyzed.

"And woman hours," I quipped. He just rolled his eyes and chuckled at me.

"I don't know what you think you'll do," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm paying for my bike, at least. And I'm keeping you company."

"Bells, this is gonna take weeks," he was trying to be straight forward with me, but he didn't realize my resilience.

"Then I guess I'll just be here all the time." He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen him smile, and he blushed.

Jacob was singing along to the radio while he was working, and my heart was panging with emptiness. Music reminded me so much of Edward.

"Do you mind if we turn off the radio?" I felt so selfish.

"Okay. Do you mind if I ask why?" He was curious. I was afraid of that.

"I just don't really enjoy music right now." It wasn't a lie. Just a half truth.

"That's fine. No music then."

We talked while he worked until I had to feed Charlie. Being with Jacob was easy. I didn't have to try, and I didn't have to worry around him. It was so natural. I was glad to have him in my life.

"Ya know, Charlie likes you now, but he won't if you keep his dinner from him," I said jokingly.

"Sure, sure." He wasn't fazed by that at all. "So when's the next appointment, doc?" He said playfully.

"How about tomorrow? I'll come by after school."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But you know, Jacob…we're going to have to plan in some homework at some point. I can't afford to flunk because of these bikes. Or because of you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sure, sure." We hugged goodbye, and I went home to feed Charlie.

That night the nightmares were worse. I woke up with tears streaming down my face as I was screaming bloody murder. Charlie came running into the room.

"Shh. It's okay." He smoothed my hair. "I was really hoping seeing Jacob would help with this. He's such a good friend to you, Bella.." I drifted fitfully back to sleep, and the rest of his words were lost.

* * *

**Please Review. The Next chapter will be up shortly.**

**- Mizuki_chan  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Four

* * *

**

"Hey Bella." Jacob was sitting on his front porch smiling at me. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his muscles were glistening from the misting rain. My eyes traced the lines of his abdomen, his chest, his shoulders, his biceps. Then I noticed he had a tattoo on his shoulder.

"Whoa! Jake! You have a tattoo?" Shock was set in my voice.

"Oh…yeah. It's new," he sounded tense about it.

"I can see that."

It had been three weeks since I brought Jacob the motorcycles and they were almost done. We were together every day in the process. When we weren't working on the bikes, we were at my house working on homework. Billy and Charlie insisted on it just as much as I did. Jacob wasn't so keen on the idea. I remembered one particularly brutal night of homework when Jacob threw a fit.

"Jeez, Bells. I'm never gonna use Algebra anyway. What's the point of studying it?" He was very against the math in particular. It didn't come so naturally to him unless it involved cars. I was taking Calculus so I offered my services as an impromptu tutor.

"Jake, it's really not so bad. Algebra is just a different way of looking at the same numbers you've seen your whole life." I don't know if he bought it or not, but he furrowed his brow at me at huffed.

"You're going to have to explain it again." Homework nights often went on like that. But today was a motorcycle day. I started walking towards the garage expecting him to follow me. Instead, he grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Let's go for a walk today." He started pulling me towards First Beach, never letting go of my hand. I didn't mind it anymore. I actually kind of liked it now. I felt I owed it to Jake. He made me whole again. He made me Bella. The sucking chest wound that I lived with when Edward left was nearly gone and was being replaced with a Jacob shaped plug. When he held my hand these days, I would blush.

After strolling for an hour, we walked over to our log and I planted myself firmly on top of it. Jacob straddled it next to me and stared me straight in the face.

"Bella, I have something very serious that I need to tell you. I need you to listen very carefully." He was shaking slightly and looked uncomfortable.

"Sure, Jake. You know you can tell me anything." I took his large, warm hand in both of mine.

"Normally, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you this, but you're special. I'll explain that, too." He took a deep breath. "Do you remember the legend I told you about my tribe being descended from wolves?" He was speaking slowly and deliberately.

"Vaguely, why?"

"Well, the legend is true for some of us: Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, me."

"What are you saying, Jacob?" There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

He sighed, "I'm a werewolf, Bella." I stared at him for a long minute. He looked like he was waiting for me to run. It's not that I didn't believe him. I had already experienced vampires. Why wouldn't all the horror stories be true?

"Like…full moons and silver bullets?" I still didn't understand. Jacob's laugh was a loud uproar. "I'll take that as a no," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Bella. No, it's not like that. I turn into a wolf when there are vampires around or I'm angry. Our primary goal is to kill vampires. Now you see why I didn't tell you before."

My heart dropped. "How come you never killed the Cullens, then?"

"Our tribe had a treaty with them since they don't bite humans."

"Oh," I looked at my feet. I remembered a time when I wanted Edward to bite me. I had wanted so badly to be one of them. Jacob lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. My heart melted.

"There's more. When one of us changes, there's a chance of something called 'imprinting,'" he swallowed hard. "Basically what that is," he hesitated. "is…um…being drawn to someone. Your soul mate. It's completely involuntary." He stopped for awhile. I just looked at him expecting more. "When you came over that first time after I changed, after that leech left you," he snarled it. "I…um…imprinted on you, Bella." A wave of surprise hit me hard, but I was still so confused. None of this made sense. He was looking at me expectantly. I just stared. I didn't know what to say. Jacob was so special to me. I didn't know what this meant, but there were butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh, no. What did you say?" I felt bad that I wasn't listening, but he caught me off guard.

"I said that that only reason I'm allowed to tell you is because I imprinted on you. Normally, there's a secrecy code." He looked hard at me, studying my expression. "You're not scared, are you?"

"A little." I wanted to be honest.

"Oh!" Jacob was suddenly on guard. "I'm not dangerous to you, Bella. I would never hurt you. You have no idea how much I love you. As long as I'm careful, it's not an issue. I swear." His voice was so tender. He brought his hand up to my face to emphasize his point.

"What? Oh, Jacob, no! I'm not scared about that. I don't care that you're a werewolf." He said he loves me. My stomach did back flips.

"Then what are you scared of?"

"The soul mate thing."

"Oh…" He was very quiet and took his hand away from my face. He looked out at the water. "Well, I won't force you into anything. I just want you happy."

"Well, I am happy with you Jake. I do love you." It felt nice to admit it. I felt like I had been lying to myself before. He snapped his head back to face me, shock in his face. I smiled sweetly at him. A smile filled with love flashed across his face. He took my face and leaned in slowly until his lips were touching mine. It was a deep, passionate kiss that sent a tingle down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drank him in. He pulled away with a smile on his face, and I was gasping for air. He was staring me in the eyes softly.

"That was nice," he whispered and hugged me close.

"Yeah," I breathed. "I have a question, though."

"Anything," he said as he kissed my nose. It made me giggle.

"Can I see?" He knew exactly what I was asking and his eyes grew wide.

"A-Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." With that he stood up, kissed my forehead, and disappeared into the woods on the edge of the beach.

* * *

**Please Review. The next chapter is coming shortly.**

**-Mizuki_chan  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Five

* * *

**

It was only a few minutes since Jacob left, but it felt like forever. I was staring at the spot in the woods where he disappeared. Waiting. I didn't know what to expect when he came back. Suddenly the leaves rustled at the edge of the trees. Cautiously, I stood up to get a better look. At the same time, a giant, russet-colored wolf emerged. It was majestic and beautiful. I stared in its wholesome eyes and it was clearly Jacob. His large frame filled the space in between the trees. The tuffs of fur sticking out from his back blew in the wind. His ears were relaxed but ever vigilant. I took a few steps forward as he did, and we met in the middle. He nudged my hand with his wet nose, and I giggled.

"Whoa, Jake. This is incredible." I was in awe. I ran my hand down the back of his wiry neck. He closed his eyes and gently leaned into my hand. He nosed my hand again, this time gently licking it as well. He lied down next to me and I sat in the sand, leaning against him. He was so warm. He rested his nose on my knee and looked up at me. I wanted to share my heart with him.

"Jake, I never expected to fall for you. When Edward left, you were there for me. I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. It's like you put me back together. You sewed up the hole in my chest. I always knew there was something magical about you, Jake, but I never knew it was literally magical." He snorted what I took to be a laugh, and I laughed to. I put my arms around his neck and squeezed. "You're so easy to talk to even when you're a wolf." He lifted his head and looked at me. All of a sudden, he licked my cheek. "Ack! Ugh, Jack! That's gross!" He snorted a laugh again. This time, he stood up and trotted off back into the woods. I stood up, too. He returned minutes later adjusting his khakis. I turned my head blushing. He chuckled.

"Sorry about that. You have no idea how much of a hassle pants are with phasing." I laughed with him this time. He hugged me tightly and rested his head on top of mine. "I'm so glad you're cool with this, Bella." I buried my face into his chest, kissing his collarbone. He sighed with pleasure. Kissing the top of my head, he released the hug. I whimpered in disappointment.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. We have somewhere to be." He poked my ribs gently.

"What if I don't want to go anywhere?" I whined. Jacob laughed and rolled his eyes.

"The pack has been dying to meet you since they heard I imprinted. They want to see who I'm obsessing over." He laughed harder this time, and I blushed for the thousandth time that night. "There's a bonfire on the cliffs. Everyone will be waiting."

"Are you sure they'll like me?" I was always nervous about that.

"Sure, sure. They'll love you." He smiled brightly at me. He took my hand and led me back to his house. We got in his VW Rabbit and drove to the cliffs. When we got there, everyone was laughing and talking loudly. I already knew Quil and Embry, Jacob's best friends. Jacob introduced me to Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah, all part of the pack. Then he introduced me to Sam and Emily, the pack leader and his fiancée. Paul and Embry were clearly drunk. Jacob and I sat next to Sam and Emily near the fire.

"So you're Bella?" Emily's voice was soft and sweet. "I've heard so much about you." I noticed horrible scars covering half of her face, and I tried not to stare. I'd have to ask Jake about them later.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Jake hasn't told me about you yet." I shyly admitted. Sam playfully punched Jacob in the shoulder.

"So rude, Jacob!" Sam was definitely an authority figure. Jacob blushed.

"That's okay, Bella. I'm sure we'll get to know each other soon enough." Paul came up to where Jacob and I were sitting and started slurring his speech.

"So, Jake, this –hic- this is the girl that you're clogging the air ways with," Paul said in a loud, obnoxious tone. I looked at Jacob with an eyebrow raised.

"Right…um…when we're all phased, we can hear each other's thoughts. It's kind of annoying," Jacob explained.

"She's kind of cute." Paul was trashed as he leaned in to me making kissy faces. Jacob stood up shaking and pushed him away.

"Back off, Paul," he shouted. Everyone was staring at us now.

"Do you really want to do this, Black?" Paul laughed. I stood up and grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Jake, maybe we should go," I pleaded. Sam stepped in between them as Jacob growled at Paul.

"Jacob, knock it off and take Bella home. Paul go over there and sober up. Away from Jacob." Sam was so take charge. Jacob turned around and grabbed my hand, practically sprinting off.

"Jake, slow down. I can't keep up." Suddenly, he lifted me off the ground and carried me to the car.

"I just want to get you away from him." There was protection in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said as he put me in the car.

"You don't need to apologize, Bells. You didn't do anything wrong. Let's get you home." We stopped at his house to get my truck, and he drove me home. I held his hand all the way. When we got to my house, he leaned over to hug me goodbye.

"Can you stay the night?" I didn't want him to leave. I loved him so much.

"Sure, sure. I'll meet you in your room later." He kissed me softly and got out of the truck to run off. I went inside, and Charlie was watching a basketball game.

"Hey. Where have you been?"

"Oh, there was a bonfire in La Push. I went with Jacob."

"Oh okay. Just let me know next time, kiddo. That's what phones are for."

"Sure thing. I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed." I tried not to sprint up the stairs as I left Charlie to watch the game. I grabbed a nice pair of pajamas out of the drawer and headed to the bathroom. After a speedy shower and my other nightly rituals, I went to my bedroom. Jacob wasn't there yet, so I opened a book, leaned back on my pillows, and waited.

* * *

**Please Review. Chapter 6 coming soon.**

**-Mizuki_chan  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Six**

**A Very tense Chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

  
**

Shortly after I heard Charlie snoring down the hall, Jacob aptly jumped up through my window and landed softly on my floor. I marked my place in the book, and set it down on the nightstand. I stood up to walk over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he crossed to me in one step and whisked me off my feet. He placed me back on the bed. Leaning over me, he kissed my right shoulder that was left exposed by my pajama tank top. A trail of warm, sweet kisses led up my neck, along my jaw, across my cheek, and finally to my lips. My hands worked their way through his short hair and across his broad shoulders. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and I could feel his solid muscles ripple under my touch. The kiss was passionate and loving as he traced the curves of my waist with his right hand. Our breathing was heavy, and we were so lost in each other that the world melted away. In that moment, I knew I loved Jacob more than anything. I loved him more than I had ever loved Edward. I always felt like I wasn't good enough for Edward, but now I felt like Jacob and I were equals. We were right for each other. In that moment, I also hated Edward. I hated him for making me feel bad about myself even though he never tried to. I hated him for being better than me. I pushed deeper into the kiss with Jacob. I wanted to forget Edward entirely.

Jacob and I were so wrapped up in the kiss that we didn't even realize we weren't alone until the floor boards creaked. Both of our heads snapped up in panic to look at the door where the creak came from expecting to see a very angry Charlie. Instead, Jacob crinkled his nose. The sight was something that couldn't be explained.

"Edward?" I choked out.

"Cullen," Jacob hissed, standing up between me and Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I need to talk to you," he implored. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I have nothing to say to you, Edward." I was furious with him. Besides never wanting to see him again, he interrupted my time with Jacob. My Jacob. I looked over to Jacob, and he was shaking uncontrollably. I knew he was about to phase. I reached out and took his hand. Edward looked hurt. Good, it was the least he deserved.

"Bells, you don't need to say anything. Just listen." He was desperate.

"She doesn't want you here, Cullen," Jacob spat through his teeth.

"Let her speak for herself." Edward was gutsy and angry. He had been replaced and he knew it.

"Outside now! We'll talk outside. All of us." I wasn't going anywhere without Jacob, but I couldn't have him phasing in my house. Jacob picked me up, about to jump out the window.

"Hold on tight," he whispered in my ear, and I kissed his neck as I wrapped my arms around him. For a second, he stopped shaking. He jumped and landed carefully. Edward was already next to us. Jacob put me down. He was shaking again. The three of us walked down the small, worn path behind my house.

"Alright, Edward, I'm listening." I was curt. I really didn't want to have any more to do with him.

"I was wrong to leave you. I thought it would be best for both of us. I thought I could handle it. But I love you too much, Bella. I can't be without you. I need you." He paused in his sentence. "When Alice didn't see your future anymore, I knew you were with…_them_, and it destroyed me. I had to see for myself." Edward had taken a step towards me. Jacob was shaking furiously again as he put a protective arm in front of me.

"What the hell is your problem, Edward?" I surprised him with my question. "You think you can just come and go as you please? Well, you're wrong. You broke me." I was shouting now. "I don't need you anymore. I have Jake, now. You told me you didn't want me. Now, I'm returning the favor. I don't want you, Edward. I don't want you. I hate you. Go back to your family, and leave me alone." Both Jacob and Edward were staring at me jaws open. Edward hurt me so much. Hate pulsed through my veins. It took Jake so much to put me back together. Jacob was still staring at me when Edward grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him.

"He's brainwashing you," Edward shouted.

"Edward, you're hurting me," I cried. My arm was clenched in his hand. Jacob screamed a guttural shout and phased, bits of fabric raining to the ground. Edward pushed me to the ground out of the way as Jacob lunged at him. Edward narrowly escaped Jacob's jaws. As Jacob turned around, Edward charged at him. Jacob threw his weight into Edward and sent him flying into a not-so-nearby tree. Edward got up, and Jacob sprinted toward him. Edward side stepped Jacob, and raised his hand to deliver a blow.

"No!" I screamed looking on in horror from the ground. I was frozen in place. I dared not move for fear it would be really happening. I couldn't stand seeing that Jacob was about to be hurt, though. My scream made Edward look up at me, pain in his eyes. Jacob took this opportunity to take Edward's shoulder in his jaws. I cringed as Edward's arm detached from his body. Edward screamed. Jacob whipped around and pounced on what remained of Edward, pinning him to the ground. I looked away Jacob dismembered Edward in seconds flat.

Jacob disappeared behind some trees, and the next thing I knew he was calling to me.

"Bella?"

"Jake? What are you doing back there?" The leaves crunches as I stood up.

"Stay there! I need two things. A book of matches, and…um…a pair of your Dad's pants."

"Oh! " I blushed a deep crimson. I ran to the house and let myself in with the hidden key, retrieving the items he requested. I came back and threw Jacob a pair of Dad's old sweats from the laundry. When he came out from the trees, they looked more like shorts on him. I handed him the matches, and he gathered up the bits of Edward's body. He lit them on fire, and stood back to make sure the job was done. It smelled sickly. It made me dizzy.

"There. He'll never bother you again," he said, holding me close. We turned to walk back to the house.

"I should go back through the window in case Charlie wakes up. I'll meet you up there." As he jumped up into the window, I went in the front door to creep up the stairs. Charlie stayed asleep the whole time. I was amazed. With all the shouting and the fight, I was sure he'd wake up. I walked into my room, and Jacob was lying on my bed, patting the spot next to him for me to lie down. I curled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well that was an adventure," he stated.

"Yeah…let's not do that again." There were tears in my eyes. I was a little spooked. He kissed the corners of my eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he cooed in my ear. "I will protect you for the rest of your life."

"I love you, Jacob Black," I whispered. "Thank you for saving me tonight." He kissed the top of my head. With that I fell asleep in my Jacob's warm, loving arms.

* * *

**Please Review. Chapter 7 coming shortly.**

**-Mizuki_chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Seven

* * *

**

I woke up feeling Jacob's warmth surrounding me. He was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. I looked at the clock next to my bed: 10:07am. Thank goodness it was Sunday. Memories of last night flooded back to me, and I gasped as the image of Edward's death came forward. Jacob's eyes flew open.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He was immediately concerned.

"Yeah, I just thought of last night. Did that really happen?" There was sadness in my voice.

"Yes, it did," he said propping himself on his elbow. I tried rolling over to hug him as tears rolled down my face, but pain seared in my left arm. I grimaced.

"Ow! My arm!" I almost forgot about Edward grabbing me.

"Damn Cullen." Jacob tenderly sat me up and took my arm in his hand. My upper arm was a mass of purple and black bruising. "We should ice this. It'll make it feel better."

I hopped out of bed and went to the window. Charlie's cruiser was gone.

"Let me find out where he is, and then I'll let you down." Jacob nodded. I went downstairs and found a note on the counter from Charlie. He was at the station for the day, and he invited Billy over for the game tonight. "Come on down, Jake. Coast is clear," I yelled up the stairs. He entered the kitchen, and pulled me into a soft hug, kissing the top of my head. He walked over to the refrigerator and took an ice pack out of the freezer.

"Sit down." His words were loving but firm. Once I sat in the chair, he placed the ice pack on my arm. A chill ran through my body and I was reminded of when _he _used to hold me. Not something I wanted to relive. I much preferred the warmth. Jacob was pulling down cereal and bowls from the cabinet. "I assume you're hungry?" I was grateful that his question brought me back to reality.

"Starving," I responded. He leaned in to kiss me sweetly as he placed the bowls on the table. He got the milk and spoons and sat down at the table with me.

"Thanks," my voice was a little down.

"You're starting to worry me, Bells."

"It's just that everything is so unreal. Edward is dead, and it feels so weird. I was so angry last night. Today something just feels off." I was pouring myself some cereal as Jacob was eating his second bowl. Jacob scowled slightly, but took my hand.

"I understand, Bella. It's not like you always wanted him out of your life." His eyes grew a little distance. He was probably remembering when I was with Edward. Jacob always understood, though. He was perfect for that. "I need to go see Sam today. He won't be happy that I broke the treaty. This may mean a war." My eyes went wide. Fear choked my heart.

"I...I didn't realize you broke the treaty. This is all my fault! I'm so sorry, Jake." I went and sat in his lap, throwing my arms around his next. I buried my face in his neck, tears escaping. My cereal was getting soggy, and I didn't care. Jacob was done with his third bowl. He put his spoon down and smoothed my hair.

"It's okay, Bells. I'm not sorry." His tone was firm on the second part. I knew most of the Quileute pack enjoyed killing vampires, but I always thought Jacob was a little different. Maybe it was just because of what vampire he had just killed.

"No, it's not okay, Jacob." I sobbed. "You can't go to war. I can't risk losing you." The tears were coming in streams now. I was terrified of a war. More so, I was terrified of a war over me. He lifted my chin and lightly kissed my lips.

"It might not come to that. I just need to talk to Sam first. Then the ball is in their court." He put me back in my chair. "I have to go, Bells. I'll be back later. Are you going to be okay?" I choked another sob and wrapped my arms around his neck. He took my hands and kissed my fingers tips. "My dad and I will be here all night, but Sam needs to know what happened in case another Cullen comes looking for…_him._" He kissed my forehead and left me there with my soggy cereal and my worry.

I ate my cereal and cleaned up the dished. I decided that I needed to do something to keep busy until he came back. I took a piece of paper from next to the refrigerator and made a list of chores to do. They should have taken me at least a few hours if I threw in grocery shopping. With Jacob eating over all the time, we ran out of food more quickly. I started by throwing in a load of laundry, but I couldn't keep my mind off of Jacob. What if they went to war with the Cullens because of me? What if Jacob died during it? I wouldn't be able to survive. I'd lose my sun. I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on my list instead. Only a few more hours and Jacob would be back. I could wait. I gathered cleaning supplied and attacked the bathroom. In the midst of my vigor, the washing machine buzzed. I juggled things like that until I could only focus on the chores. It's almost time.

* * *

**Please Review. Chapter 8 Coming Soon.**

**-Mizuki_chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter 8**

**Before I get to the story, I wanted to apologize for Bella's reaction to Edward for those that need it. Some of you thought it was unrealistic and perhaps unauthentic. I was going for a different take. I was trying to approach it from the opposite end of the spectrum of ending relationships. Stephanie Meyer did it from when you desperately what to get back with the person, and I opted for the "I hate you, get away from me, you ruined my life" bitter aspect. I'm sure many of us have had a nasty break up where we look at even the happy times with an air of disgust cause the person made us mad. I imagine Bella being angry when Edward leaves because she feels used. I hope that clears up where I was coming from. Enjoy chapter 8.

* * *

  
**

Charlie came home as I was making dinner: tuna casserole. I wasn't a five star chef, but I kept us from going hungry. I made some pretty tasty dishes in the process.

"Hey kiddo, that smells good," Charlie said, hanging up his gun and stepping out of his boots.

"Thanks. It should be ready by the time Billy and Jake get here."

"Great. About Jake," Charlie hesitated. I could only imagine what he was going to say. "Things are going well with you two, right, Bella?" I sighed a little. I couldn't believe he was having this conversation with me.

"Yeah, Dad, things are great. Jacob is really great for me. You were right." I knew hearing he was right would make him happy and probably shut him up.

"Better than that Cullen kid." Charlie never liked Edward, but it only got worse when he left. I think he resented being left to take care of me when I was hurting so badly.

"Dad…"

"No, I know. It's not my place to say, but I worry about you, kiddo. I saw how he hurt you when he left."

"Thanks, Dad." With that, he went upstairs to get out of his uniform. I leaned against the sink and thought about Jacob. Charlie had been trying to get us together for so long. I'm surprised he and Billy didn't have an arranged marriage planned from when we were little. I chuckled at the idea. It wasn't a bad one, thinking about it. At least in that case, I knew I would have Charlie's approval. He came downstairs just as Billy and Jacob were knocking at the door. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"I'll get it, Bells. You worry about dinner." He saw me taking down plates from the cabinet while I waited for the timer to ding.

"Hey Charlie. Ready to watch that Mariners game?" Billy quipped as Charlie opened the door.

"Sure am, Billy. Hey Jacob," he said, turning to Jacob.

"Hey Chief Swan," Jacob replied, being exceptionally formal. Billy wheeled himself into the living room, and Charlie turned on the baseball game, settling into his favorite chair. Jacob came into the kitchen as I was pulling the casserole out of the oven.

"Mmm…Smells delicious." He rested his head on my shoulder. I turned my head to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks. It's almost ready." I took off my oven mitts and placed them on the counter.

"I meant you." He watched me blush and turned me around so I was facing him. He leaned in and kissed me fiercely. It was a kiss like no other kiss I had experience. I just melted into him and let my body take over. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and leaned more into the kiss. His hand explored my waist when, suddenly, my knees buckled. He caught me before I fell, and looked at me laughing. I was still dizzy.

"What was that about, Bella Swan?"

"I have no idea. I guess you just have that effect." He kissed my nose.

"That's all you get for awhile," he declared. I couldn't believe he was cutting me off. I pouted. "After what just happened, you're going to pout?"

"Yes, I am." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed again. I started scooping out tuna casserole onto plates and handing them to Jacob. He put the two I handed him on the table for us, and I walked the other two into the living room for Billy and Charlie. "Here ya go." I handed them their plates as they let out a loud cheer for the Mariners. I went back into the kitchen, and Jacob was already helping himself to seconds.

"Hungry much?" I hoped there was enough casserole. I sat down next to him and took a bite of my food.

"Werewolf much?" He joked back. We both laughed.

"So what happened with Sam?" Nerves built in my stomach.

"He wasn't as mad as I thought he would be," he said, swallowing his food. "He understands that you just don't mess with a guy's imprint." He chuckled to himself, and winked at me. "We're going to start patrolling again. If one of us encounters any Cullens, we're going to set up a meeting. If they contact you, and this is very important, you need to refer them to me or Sam. Give them as little information as possible. I know that will be hard for you, but it's for your safety." I nodded and swallowed hard. It wasn't all the Cullens I hated, just Edward. It wasn't even really hate, thinking about it. I was just bitter. But the rest of the family was special to me; however they're not where my allegiance lied anymore.

"I can do that," I mumbled.

"I know this is hard for you, Bella, but I'm here for you." He took my hand, lacing his fingers in mind. He leaned in to kiss me, but right before our lips met, Charlie cleared his throat. He was walking into the kitchen to put his and Billy's plates in the sink.

"Don't make me get my gun, Jacob," he joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir," Jacob said innocently. Charlie returned to the living room as Billy let out another cheer.

"I had a question for you, Jake." I was suddenly shy about the new subject matter.

"Anything, Bella"

"When you introduced me to Sam and Emily and the bonfire…well…what happened to her?"

"Oh…that." Jacob looked at the floor. "Well, Sam got angry once, and lost control. Emily got too close and he accidentally attacked her. He left those scars. Every day he hates himself for it." Jacob sounded so solemn.

"Do you think you would ever…?" I let my question trail off.

"God, I hope not." He frowned.

"I think I have a sure fire way to keep you from getting mad." I smiled up at him.

"And how would that be?" His curiosity was peaked. I leaned forward and kissed him. "Yeah, that may work." For awhile, we sat just staring and smiling at each other. I was taking in his eyes, his skin, his smile, his everything. Just then, there was a loud uproar of cheers from the living room. A minute later, Billy and Charlie appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Time to go, Jake," Billy said. The game must have been over.

"Alright, Dad," Jacob stood up, and pulled me into a hug. "I'll be by later," he whispered it so only I could hear. I smiled into his chest and took in his smell.

"Come one, Jake. Enough of that." Billy was laughing. Charlie walked them out as I cleaned up the dishes.

"I'm going to bed, Bella. It's too late for this old man." It was already ten-thirty.

"Alright, Dad. Good night." A few minutes later, the dishes were washed, the leftovers were put away, and I was in pajamas waiting for Jacob. It was a good night.

* * *

**Please Review. Chapter 9 Coming Soon.**

**-Mizuki_Chan  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Nine

* * *

**

About an hour later, Jacob was jumping through my window, landing with a soft thud on my floor. I jumped off my bed and caught my foot in the comforter on my way up. I fell right into his arms. He laughed softly.

"You just keep falling for me, don't you, Bells?" He smiled slyly at me, thinking he was so clever.

"Ha ha, Jacob Black, Ha ha," I mocked. I wrapped him up in a hug and placed kisses on his bare chest. He took my hand and led me back to the bed. We both lied down, and I curled into his chest. "Mm…you're warm." I started snuggling deeper into him. He laughed deeply.

"Duh…Werewolf," he said, pointing to himself. Just then my cell phone vibrated from its place on my nightstand. I rolled over and stared at it. It rarely rang these days unless it was Jacob, and I hardly believed it was ringing now. I reached for it. The number on the screen was unfamiliar.

"Who's calling me this late?" The clock betrayed the time as eleven-fifty. I flipped open the phone and brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Alice. I'm sorry that I called so late, but I need to talk to you. It's really important." The voice from the other end chimed. Her voice was like bells even with the imperative tone in it.

"Alice?" Shock racked my voice as Jacob shot up on his elbows and stared at me.

"Bells, I can't see Edward. He was going to see you and I saw that, but he's disappeared. Now I'm seeing really strange, scary things. I can't even describe it. Tell me what happened, Bella. I know it's something bad." She was panicked.

"Um…Alice…" I didn't know what to say. Good thing she wouldn't let me say anything.

"I'm about to leave, and I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. Just let me know what I'm coming into. I know it involves your werewolf buddies or else I wouldn't need to ask." She's coming here. I panicked this time. Jacob reached out for the phone.

"Hang on, Alice." I handed him the phone. I felt like I was passing off my problems to him. This is how he wanted it, though. He didn't want me involved. I knew Alice would be mad.

"This is Jacob," he said into the phone. "Right…same to you, leech." I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I think it's best if your whole family comes here for a meeting with my pack…Yes…Right…Well, you'll find out when you get here. No, I won't allow that. Fine. Tomorrow. Dusk. Boundary Line." With that he snapped the phone shut and handed it back to me. He pushed himself off the bed, clearly all business now.

"Well what did she say?" I demanded. The knots in my stomach were gargantuan.

"Some jab about me being a mutt, asking if the meeting had to do with Edward, if the treaty was involved. 'What happened?' yada, yada, yada…" He was bored by it all. "Oh yeah, and she asked if she could see you."

"Alice wanted to see me? What did you tell her?" A small bubble of excitement brewed in my heart even though I knew it wasn't the best time. After all, she didn't know that my boyfriend killed her brother over me. She would probably hate me when she found out. I still loved Alice, though. She was my best friend.

"I told her absolutely not."

"What? Why not?" I was angry.

"Bella, you can't see them right now. We don't need things complicated. We need to see how the meeting goes. If there is a war because of everything, you can't be put in harm's way. Besides, they need to hear what happened from us not you. We're the ones that broke the treaty, and they need to understand why." His argument made sense, but I still didn't like it. I sighed.

"Looks like there goes having a best friend." I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I thought I was your best friend?" He mocked being hurt as he said it.

"Best girl friend. There. Happy?" I scowled at him.

"Very." He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. "But I need to go see Sam." He started walking to the window, but I followed.

"I'm coming, too" I declared.

"What? Bella, don't be ridiculous."

"If you might go to war because of me, I'm going." I needed something better to tempt him with. "Besides, I know more about the Cullens than you do." He furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Alright, you can come, but you're staying with Emily!"

"Deal." I reached out my hand to shake, but instead he pulled it to his mouth and kissed the palm. I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on tight," he said as he picked me up, ready to jump out the window.

"Can't I use the door this time?" I was a little nervous about jumping out a second story window no matter how much I trusted Jacob. He just sighed a deep sigh. When I thought he was going to put me down, he hitched me higher.

"No." In one foul swoop he jumped, I gasped, and clenched his shoulders. When we landed, he laughed. I was gasping for air when I came to my senses. I unhinged my knuckles and removed my nails from his shoulders.

"You jerk," I yelled. He just laughed more as he started to run to La Push, me in his arms.

"Geez, Bells, I think you left claw marks," he chuckled again.

"Good." I hit him in the arm and buried my face in his shoulder. I relaxed as Jacob sped to Sam and Emily's house. I was trying to enjoy our time together before we had to face the crisis. It was just me and my Jacob against the world. I could live with this. We could take on anything.

I started to drift asleep as he ran, listening to his heartbeat. I remember a time when no heartbeat was a dream of mine and I shuddered. A time long passed. I slept in his arms all the way to La Push.

* * *

**Please Review - Chapter 10 coming soon.**

**-Mizuki_chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Ten

* * *

**

"Bella! Wake up." I felt something warm on my face.

"Aw, let her sleep. We're just gonna have the meeting without her anyway."

"No, we're not! I want dirt on those bloodsuckers." I groaned and rubbed my eyes, begrudgingly waking up. The pack was standing around Emily and Sam's living room, and somehow, I was on the couch. They all filled the small house with their massive forms. Emily was cooking in the kitchen, no doubt enough to feed this small army. I sat up and saw Jacob sitting on the arm of the couch behind me. He was clearly the one that tried to wake me.

"Alright. Now that we're all here and awake," snickers rippled through the pack as Sam spoke. Leah glared at me. "Jacob has some news for us." Jacob stood up and was a commanding presence. All eyes turned to him, and all chatter stopped.

"The future-telling leech called Bella tonight." Growls erupted from the crowd. "I spoke with her and set up a meeting for tomorrow at dusk at the boundary line. All she knows is that it involves the bloodsucker I killed," I glared at him, but cheers rang from everyone except for Seth. "and the treaty. She can't see the future if it involves us so we have the upper hand." He finished his dialogue to smiling faces except for me and Seth, but everyone was ignoring us. Seth had always been a friend to the Cullens as much as I had.

"Since they don't have that mind reading leech anymore, it's makes things more dangerous for us," Sam took the floor. Everyone except Jacob looked at each other puzzled. I studied Jacob's face intently. He apparently was in on it. "They won't be able to hear our thoughts when we're phased so I'll have to be in human form to talk with them." Gasps rose from the pack. From the kitchen, Emily dropped something. I could only imagine how she felt hearing this.

"You can't do that, Sam! They'll murder you!" Jared exclaimed.

"That's why Paul will be next to me to give me a chance to phase should things go sour." Sam was confident in his plan. I started shaking in panic. Jacob noticed and sat on the couch next to me, taking my hand. "Now, Bella," I looked up as Sam said my name. "We need some information on the Cullens."

"Oh." I look at my feet.

"It's okay, Bells, take your time," Jake patted my hand and kissed my hair. Could I really betray those that were there for me for so long? They took me into their home, gave me gifts, and treated me like family. I looked at Jacob. He was my world now, but could I leave the other world behind? It was clear that they couldn't live in harmony. They were all staring at me now. Could I leave them hanging, though? I didn't have a choice any more. I hoped Alice would forgive me.

"You already know about Alice. She can see the future." I sighed, disgusted with myself. They stared at me looking for more information. "It's only when a decision is made, though." I remembered the explanation Edward offered once. "Whenever a decision changes, the future changes." Some people looked confused. Some, however, looked in awe. I sighed again.

"Go on, Bella," Sam pushed.

"Jasper can alter people's emotions. He'll probably be trying to keep the meeting calm." Growls erupted from Paul and Jared. "Now that Edward is gone, I guess Jasper is the fastest." Sam nodded, approving of this information. "Emmett is the strongest." I felt horrible doing this. It must have been written all over my face because Jacob squeezed my hand then.

"Is that it?" Sam implored. I didn't want to give them every little detail. They didn't need to know that Esme was the weakest because then they would target her. They only needed to know what would protect them.

"Rosalie is really aggressive." I added. "I know Carlisle will want a peaceful solution. I hope you all can find one." I scowled. Some laughter rippled through the pack. I couldn't believe they wanted this war. It made me so uneasy.

"Thank you, Bella, You've been very helpful." Sam nodded at Jacob.

"Come on, Bella, I'm gonna take you home. It's getting late."

"Oh. Are you sure you don't need me anymore?" I was praying they didn't.

"Bella, you've been a great help. Get some sleep," Sam responded.

"Okay," I whispered. Jacob pulled me off the couch, and we walked out of Sam and Emily's house, leaving the pack discussing tomorrow's meeting.

"Let's take the Rabbit back," he said, leading me to his house. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," I lied, scuffing my feet as we walked.

"Don't lie to me, Bella Swan." He put his arm around my waist. I started crying.

"I just feel so torn. I love you, but they're my friends. I feel like I betrayed them."

"Oh, Bella. What you told us may help us stay alive. Now we know how to protect ourselves and you. Think of it this way, Seth would get killed if he had to face off against Emmett." He kissed the corner of my eye where the tears were escaping.

"I didn't realize that." I felt better after he explained it that way. If what I told them could keep Jacob and his pack alive and with me, it wasn't so bad. The Cullens could forgive me for that. We were at his car now, and he opened the door for me. He walked around and got in on his side. He started the car and was driving to my house. I looked at the clock on the dashboard.

"Christ! It's three thirty in the morning." I didn't realize how late it was. Charlie would kill me if he found out.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Bells. We're almost there," Jacob cooed comfortingly.

Jacob parked a bit of a distance from my house so Charlie wouldn't see the car if he woke up. We walked up to my house.

"I'll meet you up there, Bells." He kissed me on the top of my head. I used the spare key and unlocked the door. I quietly opened the door and snuck upstairs, tiptoeing the whole way. Jacob was already on my bed when I entered my room. I walked over and plopped on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I'm going to that meeting tomorrow, right?" I turned to look at him. His eyes went wide, and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"No, absolutely not. Out of the question." He was vehemently against the idea. I needed to outsmart him.

"But if you leave me here alone, Alice will see, and she'll come for me. And you can't leave anyone out of the fight." My response was airtight. He furrowed his brow and starred at me. A shudder racked his body.

"Goddamn it, Bella! Fine, but you're staying where we tell you." He was firm in his direction.

"Deal." I kissed him on the lips and curled into his warm arms.

"Go to sleep now, Bells. You've had a long day." He kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want to," I said as I yawned.

"Liar," he laughed. I started drifting to sleep as he was humming softly. The last feeling I had was Jacob's strong arms wrapped around me.

* * *

**Please Review - Chapter Eleven Coming Soon**

**Mizuki_chan  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Eleven**

**Sorry for the delay in the story. I just started my school semester for the chapters are going to be a little more slow to appear.

* * *

  
**

It was chaos. True chaos. We were all in a field: the Cullens, The Quileutes, and me, the lone human. It wasn't just any field. It was Edward and my field. I was standing in the middle of the war. Rosalie was being torn apart by Jared and Leah. Seth was chasing after a fleeing Esme. Jasper was single-handedly taking down Quil and Paul. I couldn't stand to see it. Then everything slowed down. My eyes narrowed, and I was suddenly next to Jacob. I looked up into his wolf eyes as Emmett brought his fist down…

I shot up in bed in a cold sweat. That nightmare wouldn't come true. Never. There would be peace. I turned next to me and Jacob wasn't there. My heart was a little empty. I noticed a note on my pillow. It was clearly in Jacob's handwriting:

_I had to meet with the pack. Last minute things to be done. I love you, and I'll pick you up later._

_ Jake_

Anxiety hit with affection. It was an odd mix. I looked at the clock: six thirty five. Stupid nightmare. I knew there was no way I was getting back to sleep now. I lied on my back and stared at the ceiling. There were only about twelve hours until the meeting. I felt sick to my stomach with fear. I had no idea how I would make it through the day.

I got out of bed and decided to shower before school. I went into the hall and took a towel out of the closet. I turned on the water as hot as I could stand it and climbed in. I let the hot water wash over me. It was comforting. It reminded me of Jacob. I sighed. I was so afraid to lose him. _No, it wouldn't come to that._ I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, wrapping the towel around myself.

I walked into my bedroom and looked at the clock again: six fifty five. School was going to be very long. I got dressed in jeans and a green tee shirt, grabbing a zip up blue sweatshirt for over top. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a low ponytail: seven ten. I went downstairs after putting on some sneakers, and Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're up early," he commented.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't feel like sleeping anymore," I lied. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, but just shrugged his shoulders. I don't know if he bought it. I pulled down the fixings for cereal and poured a bowl. I ate it in silence. I was so nervous. I stared at the clock and watched it tick by.

Charlie got up to leave, luckily not saying anything. I don't think I could bare it.

"Have a good day, kiddo," he said to me.

"You, too, Dad." Shortly after, I was putting my bowl and spoon in the sink and walking out the door: seven thirty.

I drove to school with music in the background. All I could think about was tonight's meeting. I didn't know how the Cullens would react. I didn't know how they would stand the sight of me. Tears escaped as I pulled into a parking spot at the high school. I wiped my eyes and turned off the roaring red truck. I grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and hopped out.

"Bella! Over here," Mike Newton was calling me from our group of friends. I had been hanging out with them at school since I had been dating Jacob. Mike and Angela forgave me for ignoring them for so long, but Jessica was another story. I shuffled over. I needed a distraction, but Mike's distractions usually included asking me out. "So, Bella I was thinking," he paused. Any second now I would have to turn him down again. "How would you like to go to Port Angeles with me on Saturday?" He was still hopeful.

"Mike, I don't think Jacob would like that very much." I had to consistently remind him I was dating Jake. I was like if he didn't see it, it didn't exist.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Mike hung his head.

"Oh! Burn," Ben called from next to Angela. Mike shoved him. Not the distraction I hoped for but a distraction all the same.

The day passed with me barely able to focus on classes. Angela pulled me aside at lunch to ask about it.

"You seem out of it, Bella." Angela always asked things without being invasive.

"Yeah, I just have big plans with Jake tonight," I responded. It wasn't a full lie.

"Oh okay. Have fun!" She let us get our lunch in silences, and when we sat at our table, she cleared her throat to make an announcement. "Since we are graduating next week," I started choking on my water. Ben patted my back.

"Next week?" You're kidding, right?" I looked around the cafeteria and saw the posters displaying graduation information. Had I just been going through the motions that much?

"Bella, where have you been?" Jessica quipped snidely.

"Yeah, It's June, Bella." Angela said calmly, almost comforting me. I sighed and waved my hand for her to proceed. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Anyway," she paused looking for another interruption. "I am having a small party at my house for graduation the Saturday after. Bella, you're welcome to bring Jacob. I'll hand out invitations in the next few days."

"Awesome," Mike was excited. I was, too, honestly. Despite the shock of learning about graduation, it was be nice to have a normal event for once if I made it through tonight. I shuddered at the thought. The rest of the school day was focused on the party places and thoughts about graduation. I didn't remember if I had been accepted to any colleges. I would have to look through my papers.

After school, I waved goodbye to my friends, and I hopped into my truck to go home and wait for Jacob. It was waiting for a war. It was waiting for an end.

* * *

**Please Review.  
**

**-Mizuki_chan  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm back in school, and the semester is kicking my butt. Just be patient, and I'll get back to posting soon. I have things written. I just need to type them up. I'll keep writing in between bouts of homework.

Thank you,

Mizuki_chan


	13. Chapter 13

**Fuzzy Fairy Tail - Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

I apologize for the long length of time since the last chapter. Being in school now I don't have as much time to write and type up what I've written. Thanksgiving is coming up so hopefully, I'll have more time to write during that break.

* * *

  
**

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door that rattled me from my nap. I hadn't even realized I feel asleep. The evidence was in the book on my chest. I had been the latest gift from Jacob: The Werewolf of Paris by Guy Endore. It was the story of a werewolf trying to live a normal life. Figures. I looked at the clock next to the bed: six thirty-five. There was a soft knock again.

"Bells?" Charlie called, cracking the door open.

"Yeah?" I sat up.

"Jacob is here for you."

"Oh! Thanks, Dad." I got out of bed and walked over to the door as he headed back downstairs. Walking down the stairs myself, I saw Jacob standing in the living room, filling up the space. His expression was serious. He was preparing for war. When I hit the last step, he snapped back to reality and smiled at me.

"Ya ready?" He asked.

"Yup," I followed behind him as she walked out the door. Things were tense. We both anticipated trouble and didn't want to talk about it. He opened the door of the Rabbit for me and climbed in on his side, silently.

We were driving to La Push before he spoke.

"It looks like rats slept in your hair," he laughed.

"Ack! I was napping and forgot to brush it when I woke up," I desperately ran my fingers through it vainly.

"Maybe Emily will let you borrow a brush. We're eating there first, anyway," as he said that, my stomach growled. He laughed again. "I see it's a good thing, too."

"Yeah," we were silent the rest of the way to Sam and Emily's. Jacob even turned off the music, and he's never done that. I could tell he really needed to concentrate. We pulled in front of Emily's to silence. If the lights weren't on, you would think no one was home. We walked in as Emily was serving a dish that looked like lasagna. She had three pans of it.

"Geez, Bella, what happened to your hair?" Paul started laughing hysterically as he ate.

"Um, Emily, can I borrow a brush?"

"Definitely," even she was chuckling. "Jacob, you can serve yourself. Follow me, Bella." She led me into the bedroom and handed me her brush.

"Emily, how do you handle it?" I asked, running the brush through my knots.

"Handle what?"

"The nerves. They go off all the time to fight and you never know if they'll come back."

"I just have to have faith that they will. Sometime I cry, but not often." I handed her the brush and we walked back to the kitchen.

The boys and Leah were on their second and third servings. Even Leah knew the importance of food before a fight. I grabbed a plate of lasagna and leaned against the counter. The pack chattered about scenarios, and I just worried, staring at Jacob. I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't.

We all finished eating and stacked our plates in the sink. I looked out the window. The sun was starting to set.

"Let's go. Be on your toes." Sam's voice was firm and commanding. It showed no sign of emotion. I wondered if there was any.

Jacob came up next to me when we were all outside.

"I'm going to carry you to the boundary line while Jared trails nearby phased. You're going to stay behind all of us with Seth," he instructed.

"Why can't I stay with you?" I pleaded.

"You know why, Bella." The others ran ahead of us to phase, and Jacob picked me up off the ground. He started running in a direction I wasn't familiar with. My stomach turned inside out. A minute later, Jared pulled alongside us. I curled into Jacob's chest and took in his smell for what I hoped wasn't the last time. Tears escaped down my face.

"Jake," I paused, "I'm scared."

"I know, Bells." He said softly. It'll be okay. We'll all be fine." Jared snorted in agreement. I cried into Jacob's chest as he ran. After what felt like instant, he slowed down. We were by Seth behind the formation of the pack. He put me down and took my face in his hands. "No matter what happens, Bella, no matter who wins: I love you, always."

"I love you, Jacob," I sobbed. He leaned down and kissed me ferociously, desperately. It felt like our feral kiss. It felt like a goodbye. I knew from the way he kissed me that he had some doubt. He had his own fears. He pulled away, and I gasped. I didn't want it to be over. I didn't want that to be it. He trotted off behind some bushes and phased. That large russet wolf that I loved so much emerged. Seth whimpered next to me. I was shaking.

The whole pack snapped their heads toward the boundary line in unison. I stared into the trees. Waiting. Time crept on. The wolves' heighted senses were far more perceptive than mine. The Cullens slowly came through the thicket, one member shy. My heart panged when I saw them, especially Alice. Their young beautiful figures which were usually composed showed an air of panic.

Carlisle stepped forward. Sam stepped to meet him, leaving significant distance between them. They would be shouting. Paul flanked Sam as a protector. And then it began…

* * *

**Please Review. Also, I request patience for Chapter 13. School is kicking my butt.**

**-Mizuki_chan**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello to my loyal followers. You should all be very excited. While this isn't a chapter, the next one will be over the weekend. Monday the latest. GUARANTEED!

My finals are finished as of this Friday, and I will be bangin' out chapters and stories like crazy. I have some inspiration for new stories, too. Maybe some Glee stories, too. Not sure.

Here's a teaser from a new story:

* * *

"I walked in the house thinking I would never walk in there again. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to see him so badly. I didn't want things to end like this. I didn't want him to remember me for breaking his heart. He was my best friend, and he meant the world to me. But I promised to marry Edward. I owed Edward a lot, and I just couldn't back out of it.

'Bella, Jacob's in his room.' Billy was very stern in his tone. 'I want you to be gentle with him. And think carefully about what you're doing. We all want what's best for you'

'I know, Billy,' I said leaning down to hug him tightly. Then I walked back to face Jacob. To face what could very well be the last time I saw my best friend."


	15. Chapter 15

Finally! The next chapter! Earlier then promised! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"I believed we're owed an explanation," Carlisle spoke first. "All Alice informed us was that it involves Edward and the treaty." He paused slightly. "She can't see anything because of your involvement." Sam smirked at this comment. They knew that well and they exploited it when they could…like now.

"I know," Sam interjected. "It's better that way."

"What happened? Where is Edward?" Esme cried with worry from Carlisle's side. Carlisle held a hand around her shoulders.

"Please, Esme," he said into her ear. "We deserve answers, Sam. Be civil."

"He's dead." I thought and hoped that Sam would be gentler about it, but he was crass and had a hint of enjoyment in his voice. It was just one less leech in the world to him. I guess your enemies get no sympathy. Growls erupted from the Cullen family. Emmett and Jasper crouched into attacking position. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones not on offense. Este's knees shook, and her hand fluttered by her lips as she mouthed "no."

"Liars!" Rosalie screamed. Carlisle raised a hand to calm his family. Emmett and Jasper rose to a half crouch, still on their toes.

"Please, explain," Carlisle pleaded.

"Edward hurt Bella."

"No, he wouldn't. You're lying." Alice cried from next to Jasper. "Carlisle, you can't believe this," she pleaded.

"I would like to hear what happened from Bella." Carlisle said. "No offense, but we can't trust you if this involves such allegations."

Jacob stepped forward from the line and growled loudly. Seth whimpered from next to me.

"Jacob, enough. Get back in line." Sam ordered. "Seth, bring Bella forward." Jacob turned and looked at me, his eyes pleading. Seth led me to right behind the pack's defense line. He nudged me gently forward. I walked past Leah who curled her lip up in a sneer. I walked towards Sam. He held up his hand when I was a few yards behind him and Paul.

"Go on, Bella," Sam said, all the Cullens turned their eyes to me.

"Um," I hesitated, looking from face to face that stood across the field. They all stared at me expectedly. "They aren't lying. Edward came to talk to me when I was with Jacob. He grabbed me and hurt my arm."

"No," Alice gasped. She was in such disbelief. I watched her pained expression and matched it with my own.

"Go on, Bella," Carlisle urged.

"After that, Jacob tried to protect me. He fought Edward and he killed him." My voice caught in my throat for the last part. I hadn't been comfortable saying it.

"Thank you, Bella," Same spoke now waving me back. Seth was suddenly by my side, nudging me back behind the pack's line. I followed begrudgingly. My line of sight was blocked by the massive forms in front of me.

"How could you, Bella! He loved you," Alice screamed, falling to her knees. Jasper wrapped his arms around his shoulders and picked her up. When I was safely behind the line and next to Seth, the pack tightened ranks.

"Jacob imprinted on Bella, and Edward hurt her. Yes, he broke the treaty, but to us it's justified," Sam explained.

"He what?" Emmett exclaimed.

"So Jacob imprinted?" Carlisle asked severely.

"That's not an excuse." Alice cried, breaking free from Jasper's grasp. "He still killed my brother." Alice lunged forward towards the pack: towards Jacob.

"Alice, no!" Carlisle shouted.

Paul jumped in front of Sam as he phased, shreds of cloth raining down from the sky. A half-human roar filled the sky as he transformed. The pack took defensive positions, crouching down.

Alice charged forward, taking aim at Jacob. My heart sank.

"No." It came out as a whisper. I was frozen with fear. Suddenly Jared slammed into Alice throwing her off course. Alice redirected her charge to defend herself. Jasper ran from his standing position towards the pack. Emmett and Rosalie flew into a sprint behind him. All three raced to the line of wolves with hate in their eyes. Carlisle fell back and stood in front of Esme, clearly protecting her.

The pressure in my chest was astronomical. My heart was a rock in my stomach and falling. Jumped in front of me, the hair on his back prickled. He growled deeply.

Alice and Jared were battling feverishly. Jared snapped his jaws at Alice as she skillfully avoided his bites. Even without her foresight, she was a skilled fighter with wonderful intuition. She landed a powerful claw into his side making him crumple to his knees.

Just then, Jasper crashed into Paul and Sam landing a fist into Sam's shoulder. I could barely see them in the blur of speed. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Jasper repelled off Paul's head as he tried to land a bite in his side.

Rosalie collided with Leah. Leah's speed was almost too much for Rosalie. She kept getting knocked back by Leah's force. Leah landed her heavy claw along Rosalie's right shoulder. Rosalie fell to one knee. She rolled out from under Leah's paw and tried to land a punch on Leah's jaw, but Leah skidded out of the way.

Emmett took advantage of everyone's distraction and faced off with Jacob. I tried to run forward, but Seth blocked my way, whimpering. Emmett immediately tried to land a punch in Jacob's side, but Jacob turned at the last second and snapped at Emmett's arms. I squeezed my eyes shut and cried, hoping that when I opened them, it would be over. This was not the peace I wanted. This was my nightmare. "Stop, please." My voice croaked softly. Seth heard me and looked at me with pleading eyes.

A yelp of pain filled the air. My head snapped to the sound: Jacob and Emmett. Emmett had landed a powerful kick into Jacob's side, and Jacob was lying on his side. Emmett was about to deliver another blow when Jacob rolled out of the way, his reflexes dulled. He was on his feet waiting for the next attack.

Alice and Jared were dancing around each other, chomping and swiping all the while. Alice would occasionally land a hit but nothing that bothered Jared too greatly. If he wasn't too focused on the fight, I'm sure he'd be laughing at her effort.

Jasper was evenly matched against two of the pack's strongest members. They were equal with knockbacks and equal with evades. As Sam threw Jasper back, a blood curdling scream filled the air.

Everyone stopped and snapped their heads towards Leah and Rosalie. Rosalie's arm was hanging in Leah's mouth being tossed to the side. Leah went in for the kill, tearing Rosalie apart. Rosalie's screams filled the air as her limbs littered the field. Esme let a cry of despair and fell to her knees, crying. The Cullens all began to rush forward toward their fallen sister when a booming voice commanded attention:

"Stop! That's enough! This war has gone on long enough." Carlisle has stepped away from Esme and walked toward the carnage.

"You won't be happy until both of our clans are destroyed, will you? But then who will protect your people when another vampire comes along? Are you going to leave fresh changelings in charge of protecting this area? Are you that selfish? A pup terrified of his changes. Be rational. It's safer if our clans live. Two of my children are already dead. Let us leave before anyone else does." His rage burned into sorrow. I had never seen Carlisle like that. I wanted so bad to go to him and comfort him. He had given him so much council, and now he was ending my pain again. I was frozen to my spot, though, shaking, trembling. Silence hung in the air.

Sam disappeared for a minute and returned a minute later in cut off jeans. They must have been behind a bush. Paul followed even more closely this time. Paul was limping slightly.

"Leave. Take what's left of your family, and never come back. There's nothing here for you. If you ever return, we will kill you on sight. The treaty is over." Sam was fuming with determination.

"I understand. We have no intentions to come back and lose more of the little we have left." He turned to me with a sad eye as he Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came back to stand by him. "Bella, I'm sorry it has to end like this. You were always very special to this family, and you'll always have a special place with us. I just wish it wouldn't have cost us so much." With that, the Cullens ran north from the field. The Quileutes stood in their wolf forms for several minutes waiting to see if they would come back.

"Alright, it's good," Sam announced to his troops. The wolves disappeared into the forest, their massive forms not looking celebratory. I saw several of them running towards the Reserve. Sam was still standing in the middle of the field. A minute later, Jacob emerged out of the forest in khaki shorts, walking to me walking stiffly. Sam met him where Seth and I were standing.

Jacob wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. He winced, wrapping his free arm around his torso. Panic shivered through my body.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Yeah. Just a few cracked ribs, probably. Not a big deal." He was so confident, almost bouncing.

"Just take it easy, Jacob. It's over now. Just get Bella home and take the night off. We'll start patrolling tonight just in case. We'll have a meeting tomorrow at dusk."

"Thanks, Sam. See ya tomorrow." Sam phased and ran through the forest.

"Let's go, Bells," Jacob picked me up and starting running towards my house. It was finally over.

* * *

There's only a chapter or two left in this story, but I have another story in the works. JacobxBella again. So look for it. ^_^

-Mizuki_chan


End file.
